


На крыше

by mila007



Series: Драбблы по Юрцам [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BFFs, Bromance, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Разговоры у бассейна. Фактически – пропущенная сцена из 10ой серии.





	

Декабрь – он в и Барселоне декабрь. Виктор попытался укутаться в гостиничное полотенце, но оно было слишком мало, чтобы согреть его. Виктор посмотрел на лежащий на соседнем шезлонге халат Криса. В чем-то его закадычный приятель оказался дальновиднее. Конечно, можно было бы встать и стащить халат, Крис не был бы против, но Виктору было слишком лениво совершать лишние телодвижения. В одной руке он держал бокал с шампанским, в другой – телефон с открытым Инстаграмом – выбирал, какое фото Кристофа лучше запостить.

– Благодаря твоему уходу, я теперь один из самых старших фигуристов, – внезапно выдал Крис, падая на соседний шезлонг. 

Виктор оторвал взгляд от телефона и внимательно посмотрел на Криса. Тот отпил шампанского и повернулся к Виктору.

– Мне всего двадцать пять, но на фоне этой молодежи я себя стариком чувствую. 

Виктор фыркнул, вновь возвращаясь к Инстаграму и выбирая фильтрик. Сопроводив фотографию парой хештегов и отметив Джакометти, он наконец опубликовал фото и отложил телефон в сторону.

– Мне почти двадцать восемь. Это не мешает чувствовать себя юным и уж тем более не мешает стоять на коньках.

– Да уж, ушел ты явно не из-за возраста. Но я тебя не упрекаю и не виню.

Виктор покрутил бокал в руках.

– Но упрекал. И винил. Еще в Китае.

Крис вздохнул.

– В Китае ты выглядел радостным щенком, а Юри – шарахался от всех и вся. Ты глаз с него не сводил, но я не был уверен, что ты серьезно.

– Кри-и-и-ис! Ты меня обижаешь! Я всегда серьезен.

Кристоф фыркнул.

– Да, и в тот раз, когда ты предложил мне подшутить над Стефаном, ты тоже был серьезен?

– Нашел что вспомнить! Во-первых, я тогда был моложе, а, во-вторых...

– Во-вторых, Стеф до сих пор мне это припоминает и отказывается ставить хореографию.

– Как низко и подло с его стороны, – поддакнул Виктор, с трудом сдерживая смех.

– И ведь он знает, что это все ты! – всплеснул руками Кристоф, чуть не выронив бокал. – Однако с тобой он на короткой ноге, а я до сих пор у него в немилости.

– Что я могу поделать – я нравлюсь людям, – Виктор обезоруживающе улыбнулся и, от греха подальше, забрал у Криса бокал, поставил на столик между шезлонгами и потянулся за бутылкой.

– Черту лысому ты нравишься. Но возвращаясь к Юри, – Крис внимательно посмотрел на Виктора. Тот вернул ему полный бокал. – Я считал, что это у тебя с прошлогоднего банкета блажь осталась. Незакрытый гештальт, если можно так выразиться. Вы же вряд ли тогда до чего-то кроме танцев дошли – Юри был пьян в хлам. Так что вот эта вся игра в тренерство, переезд в Японию – временные явления, курортный роман. Но потом ты прыгнул за ним на лед.

– Ты прям Каманина из меня делаешь.

– Кого?

– Неважно.

– Прекрати перебивать меня, – поморщился Крис.

– Замолкаю. Так что там после моего прыжка?

– Пожалуй, не после твоего. А после прыжка Юри. После его безумного четвертного флипа я понял, что пропал в этих отношениях не ты один.

Ехидная улыбка Виктора в одно мгновение превратилась в мечтательную:

– Ты знаешь, мне никогда еще так красиво в любви не признавались.

– Знаю. И именно тогда я понял, почему ты ушел. И я могу на тебя злиться, но не могу винить.

Виктор с нежностью посмотрел на друга:

– Спасибо! – он поднял бокал в салюте. Крис ответил тем же. После недолгого молчания Виктор сказал:

– А ведь я теперь себя без него не представляю.

– Виктор, да ты совсем с ума от любви сошел!

– Это так заметно? – заинтересовался Никифоров.

– Только мне. Ну, и месье Фельцман вряд ли настолько слеп – он же тебя дольше знает. Остальным... мир все еще спорит по хештегу #kissorhug, а в кулуарах ходят тонны слухов, которые весьма далеки от реальности. Йозеф недавно говорил с деятелями ISU, они предпочитают закрывать глаза на все это. Так что не подавай лишнего повода.

– Не подам. Кстати, о поводах. Что там у тебя с...

– Все хорошо. Отлично. Ты не поверишь, прошло уже четыре года, а у нас не было ни единой ссоры.

Виктор фыркнул.

– Не смешно. Но да, не то, чтобы я не пытался.

– Мне кажется, после стольких лет на льду с партнершей, он должен был привыкнуть к женским истерикам.

– Сам ты... истеричка, – Крис даже не попытался разыграть обиду – против правды не попрешь. Вместо этого он залпом допил шампанское и отставил бокал на столик.

– После Чемпионата Мира, когда вернемся в Лугано, я предложу съехаться.

– И ты мне еще про сумасшествие втирал! – воскликнул Виктор, отставляя бокал и бросаясь с объятиями на Криса. – Как я за тебя рад, ты не представляешь!

– Но-но, Никифоров, потише, – рассмелся Крис, обнимая в ответ. – Не то, чтобы я возражал против обнимашек, но мы-то с тобой оба – уже практически семейные мужчины.

– Все равно поздравляю!

– Да рано еще, он не согласился. И это всего лишь совместное проживание. Я же не замуж его зову. И вообще, вдруг он в быту окажется еще невыносимее, и мы наконец-то поссоримся, и...

Виктор отстранился и щелкнул Криса по носу:

– Вот теперь я верю, что ты чувствуешь себя стариком. Брюзжишь, как старый дед.

Крис возмущенно посмотрел на Виктора, но прежде, чем он нашелся с ответом, Никифоров поднялся с шезлонга и направился к лифту.

– Ты куда?

– В номер. Не знаю, как ты, а я замерз. Да и Юри уже пора бы просыпаться.

– Я с тобой! Сонный Юри – не то зрелище, которое я согласен пропустить!

 

Когда на следующий вечер Крис заметил на руках Никифорова и Кацуки обручальные кольца, он подпер щеку ладонью и всерьез задумался – может, не ограничиваться одним ключом от квартиры?


End file.
